You're Not Alone
by Jewel Noxenet
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "I Love You Came Too Late"


Never Alone _Disclaimer Stuff:_ Yes I know. You're all very eager to read this because its everybody's faaaav part of the fics, am I right or am I right? ; ) Ok, Ok. So maybe I'm wrong. But I can't be right all the time! Anyway I don't own the characters Karone and Andros, Saban does. I don't own the song "You're Not Alone" either, Amy Grant does. So I guess that pretty leaves me with.. uhh umm.. well the plot.. at least. Heh. 

## 

You're Not Alone  
_ (Sequel to: I Love You Came Too Late) _

_

I saw you walking by yourself  
your eyes were crying out for help  
I know you feel your pain is more  
than anyones been hurt before

_

Karone's shoulders slumped as she sighed heavily while watching Andros wander aimlessly about the gardens, a lost expression worn across his thinned out face. He hadn't eaten much these past few months and had only left the small house a couple of times, having spent most of his time locked up in his room. 

She looked up from the sink in which she had been washing dishes, a small metallic bowl dropping out of her hand as a wave of panic swept over her, for Andros was no longer in her sight. Applying her full weight to the window sill, Karone leaned out the window, a warm afternoon breeze blowing through her shoulder length blonde hair. Her blue eyes frantically searching all over the garden for her brother. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as he came back into view.

It was it cut off quickly however by loud cracking noise, follow by a sudden snap as the rickety old sill broke in two and crashed to the floor, taking Karone with it. Shaken and a bit surprised, the girl stood to her feet, brushing herself off. Kicking the pieces off to the side with an annoyed look, she muttered a few obscenities in Kerovian. 

_

I know love hurts when its over  
if you wanna cry its alright  
You're like a fallen soldier  
but you just can't lay down and die 

_

Andros shuffled his feet along the ground through the freshly dampened grass, hands buried deep into his pockets. Plopping down on a tree stump next to a tiny garden, he removed them and rested his head in the palm of one of his hands. Unblinkingly, he stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity before pulling himself up to his feet and heading inside.   
  
_

You've got to remember  
you're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
you're not alone in this world 

_   
  
Karone whirled around as the old screen door, smiling softly at her brother as he entered the small house. The hazel depths of his eyes were dull and lifeless, with a blank expression worn on his face. Her smile slowly turned to a frown as she watched him pass by, Andros glancing at her only once, eyes immediately returning to the floor. Gradually he disappeared upstairs, going up to his room.   
  


_ The moment that I looked at you  
I recognized the killing truth  
You really think there's no way out  
but if you let me, I can help you now _

Shutting the door, Andros layed down on his bed and stared up at the wall for a moment before rolling onto his side, directing his gaze out the window. A rumbling sound was heard in the distance which soon became louder as it neared. Glancing around, Andros watched a space transport fly past the house in a blur, in all its noisy glory. He sighed and sat up, walking over to the window, standing near it. Some children ran around down in the rocky streets below. Playing a game of tag I suppose, he thought. Watching them silently he was glad for a moment he had done what he had as a ranger and acted the way he did, but that moment was a fleeting one as he soon turned away from the window.   
  
He envied them, the children, them and their freedom. No burden of any kind had ever been layed so heavy upon their shoulders that they had thought of just giving up all together. No, he thought bitterly. They're so carefree and happy, not having a worry or even a second thought to those events that surround them. Such a simple life they lead.   
  
As he head into the bathroom, Andros shut the door behind him, drowning out the giggling laughter of the children below. Glancing around the bathroom he spotted a razor. He stared at it for a second then looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes filled with a hatred and disgust he expressed souly for himself. Looking over at the razor again he blinked, and began reaching out to it. Feeling as if it were beckoning him, drawing him closer to it, like a magnet to metal. With a shakey hand he finally grabbed it by the handle and held it up in front of him, staring at it. The plastic handle on the razor felt smooth and cool in his sweaty palms as he gripped it shakily. Bringing his wrist up in front of his face he gradually brought the razor down upon it...   
  


_ Through all these shattered emotions  
there's a lesson to learn  
So come on let me hold you closer  
Love can soothe, what love has burned _

  
  
Karone picked up the tray of food for Andros with a sigh and headed up to his room, knocking on the wooden door lightly, "Andros.. dinner," she called into the room. She waited for a few minutes before knocking again, expecting him to yell at her to leave him alone like he had done in the past few months so many other times before. Hearing nothing, she figured he was probably sleeping and opened the door quietly, being careful not to let it slam shut behind her. Andros however, was no where to be found.  
  
"Andros where are you?" Karone asked herself quietly, as her eyes glanced around the empty room. She spotted his bathroom door which was shut and thought he was taking a shower, but the water isn't running, she thought to herself. Opening the bathroom door slowly, she began to peer in around the corner of the door. "Andros are you in..."

_ You've got to remember  
you're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
you're not alone in this world _

The metallic tray dropped to floor from her hands creating a loud clattering noise as her blue eyes became as wide as saucers, a frantic look about them. Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped, managing to squeak out in a shaky voice, "Andros! No!"   
  


_ You've got to remember  
never alone, never alone  
never, never alone   
  
Through all these shattered emotions  
there's a lesson to learn  
So come on let me hold you close  
Because love can soothe, what love has burned   
  
You've got to remember  
you're not alone in this world  
Always remember  
you're not alone in this world (x4)_


End file.
